deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dwight Boykin
Weapon of Choice How is his Weapon-of-choice unknown? He is using a LMG and grenades. D.R. fan 47 20:35, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead and add it if it's true. - Ash Crimson 20:38, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :From what I saw from that video (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWSx-bOW0fM) D.R. fan 47 20:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Needs to be combined with http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Sgt._Boykin Bueno Excellente 05:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Tactics :Who made the tactics section? I'm not exactly sure what game they were playing, but they left out way too many of the attacks, and must have been delusional if they thought the knock-down-and-shoot combo ended with just that. I'm editing it, but damn, people. There are a lot of gamers out there, and each botched tactics session gets another killed and pissed. Jwguy 05:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm so sorry your highness, oh leader of the great wiki! Just because they don't measure to your expectations, or just because we're not at equal level with other wikis doesn't mean that it's not good. And anyone who gets mad from losing in a game either: ::Is around 12 years old or lower ::Is a video game addict (I had it, I would get pissed, and now not as addicted) ::So yeah. CrackLawliet 05:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If it were just that they didn't measure to my expectations, I wouldn't care so much. There was a crucial part of the combo attack that was not listed, which made almost the entire strategy go to shit, save that the random number generator god was smiling down on you. This isn't about other wikis versus this one, nor is it about whether this wiki is good or not, which, by the way, I'm still marveling about how you managed to arrive at that subject. People get mad from losing, period, games or not. It's called Pride, and most normal people have it. I am simply stating it only makes it worse when your entire game plan going into the loss is fucked up because someone forgot to check facts, and being the wiki that this is, and considering that we can make it better, that should not be allowed to happen. :::I've edited the section. I've included what I believe is a more comprehensive walk-through. If you're done trolling people over their wanting a decent wiki, maybe you can actually do something, too. Jwguy 06:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::You've done 7 edits; I've done 700. So yea, I've hardly contributed to this wiki =/ CrackLawliet 06:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::And yet, I still have to properly indent your replies. You've made 900 edits, by the way; which, again, was not a doubt implicated. The thought that you might just complain at everyone who challenges the current edit of an article rather than backing correctness and thorough research over letting be, a bit more often, based on the reply I received, was. Either or, I've got Super Zombies to kill, now that I'm done hosing Dwight's face and innards off my Ninja shoes. Happy editing. Jwguy 06:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Likewise CrackLawliet 21:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC)